


Together

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Secret Santa 2016, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: PTSD.  He'd learned about it in the Garrison, from former soldiers.  Knew it would never really go away, but after a long stretch of being okay, Shiro would  foolishly think he was cured.Only to be blindsided by an episode.





	

Sometimes it never felt like it was over. There were days he could be carefree, only focusing on spending time with Keith and the others, exploring, playing games, normal stuff. Normal also included checking up on things, people, planets while in the lions, helping keep peace or just plain helping with whatever they could. But he liked that. Shiro liked helping people. And piloting his lion.

The other times the memories would hit him, panic would rise within and he'd be unable to breathe or see what was in front of him. He'd only see his opponent, the Galra, something he'd have to fight to stay alive, alone.

PTSD. He'd learned about it in the Garrison, from former soldiers. Knew it would never really go away, but after a long stretch of being okay, Shiro would foolishly think he was cured.

Only to be blindsided by an episode.

Tonight it was in the form of a nightmare. Shiro was restrained and blindfolded with voices all around him. He had thrashed and screamed in vain to the point his own voice was hoarse and he could barely muster the energy to pull against his binds.

He felt a touch on his chest, his arm, his leg. More whispers in languages he'd never heard before as he tried to gain some sense of what was happening.

Champion. Champion. Champion. The single word he understood kept repeating, getting louder and louder each time until there was a burning pain in his shoulder and a scream was ripped from his raw throat-

Shiro woke with a gasp, eyes wide and searching, trying to see in the dark. His heart was beating wildly and his breathing shallow and rapid as his sight adjusted to the dark.

His room. On the ship. Air was coming easier now and he rubbed his face.

The warmth next to him shifted and Shiro held his breath. 

It's been months since they've known peace, months since Shiro took his relationship with Keith to the next level. Now instead of mutual pining and tip toeing around what they both knew the other felt, they took the plunge, sealing the deal with a kiss and-

Well, more.

Shiro wondered at times why they even kept separate rooms, he couldn't remember the last time Keith slept in his own bed outside of random naps here and there.

Now though, as the black paladin held his breath, he prayed to whatever or whoever would listen that Keith wouldn't wake up. He worried Keith would stop staying like this, stay with him, if he knew. Knew that Shiro wasn't okay, probably would never be okay-

"Shiro?" His name was spoken with a sleepy drawl and he exhaled, not quite calm enough to have a conversation.

"Sorry, go back to sleep, Keith." There was a shake to his words that he prayed went unnoticed by the other's sleepiness.

Silence and Shiro was already planning on how to sneak away, to get some air and burn off this uneasy feeling. 

"You're sweaty." Keith lifted his head up, eyes squinting and blinking rapidly and Shiro couldn't look, closing his own eyes.

"Sorry."

A hand was placed on his chest, his heart rate and the tension that took over his body giving him away.

"Shiro...Shiro, don't be sorry." Keith pushed himself up on his elbow, trying to fight the sleep still clinging to him.

The red paladin leaned forward, face going to Shiro's neck, kissing it. "Was it a nightmare? Babe, you're shaking..." 

Lips moved to his jaw and cheek. "Shiro, look at me. Look."

And he did, right at those dark eyes right in front of him and he felt like he could cry.

"What if I hurt you? What if...this happens and I'm not myself and I try to...?" He had to stop, he was practically pushing Keith away but maybe-

Maybe it was for the best.

"I can't control this. And it won't go away. I'll always have this." The pain, the fear, and that damn arm to remind him daily of that dark time in his life. "I can be just fine and then out of nowhere...I'm back there, I'm-". Scared, alone, dangerous.

"Shh, shhh." Chapped lips were on his own and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him as close as possible.

Which was funny in a sad way consodering how he was just trying to convince himself to let Keith go. As if Shiro really could.

How selfish could he be?

"You're dumb." Keith spoke once they parted, foreheads touching and breath mingling. "You're really dumb to think that this makes me feel any different for you."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you'll hurt me is if you leave me again. So, please, don't tell me all that's wrong with you like they're reasons why I shouldn't be with you. Because despite everything, I still love you." Keith gave him a small encouraging smile. "And I'm here for you no matter what. Maybe you haven't noticed, but I can take care of you too."

Shiro blinked and slowly began to smile as well. That was true. Keith had grown so much since their time at the Garrison, even during their time as paladins. He was always strong and smart but he'd grown mentally and emotionally as well. They've grown together. Keith had always been someone he could rely on for support in a fight but now maybe Shiro understood that he could rely on him more in their relationship as well.

"I've noticed. I honestly wasn't sure what you'd think of this. I feel weak and helpless to it but...if I have you..."

"None of us are perfect, Shiro. I mean, you're pretty damn close-" that brought a chuckle from the black paladin "but we make each other better."

Just like how the five of them were stronger as Voltron, working together. He and Keith, too, were the same.

"You're right."

"Mm, I'll need you to sign a paper in the morning confirming you said that. Gonna hang it in the wall." Another deep chuckle resonated through the room before Shiro closed the gap this time, letting all his worries and fears leave him, sharing the burden with his partner, his lover.

His soulmate.

Lips were still touching when Shiro whispered a thank you with wet cheeks and an even tighter grip on Keith.

Together they would get through anything.

Together is where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for yoshislands for the sheith secret Santa.


End file.
